Question: Solve for $x$ : $7 = \dfrac{x}{3}$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by $3$ $ 7 {\cdot 3} = \dfrac{x}{3} {\cdot 3} $ Simplify: $21 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{3}} \cdot \cancel{3}$ $x = 21$